


the first kiss project

by candybeat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybeat/pseuds/candybeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first kiss project is a project by clarke griffin, intended to recreate the video of strangers kissing for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first kiss project

**Author's Note:**

> this is the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpOTQdErnOU

“So,” Clarke started, “I need a favor.”

Monty looked up from his laptop, his hands stilling over the keyboard, “From me?”

Clarke nodded, “Yes.”

Monty nods, as if to say, yes go on.

“I need another person to be in my project.”

“No,” Monty says, going back to his laptop, “If it’s the kissing project, it’s a no.”

“It’ll be fun, Monty.”

“What’s fun about kissing random strangers?”

“Please,” Clarke begs, giving him the puppy dog eyes, “I’ll treat you to that one restaurant you really like. Please, Monty, please, please, please—“

“Ugh, fine!” Monty gives in; there’s no point holding out till later, if he knows he’s going to say yes eventually. 

Clarke kisses him on the cheek, “You’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Monty says, grinning, “at the very least, please give me someone hot.”

—

And she did: 

Oh no, Monty thought, he’s hot. All it takes is one look at this guy he’s supposed to kiss, and Monty knows he’s doomed. This guy is gorgeous, smooth brown skin, intense dark eyes, and those arms. His eyes are roaming, unashamedly checking the guy out. Clarke pulled through.

The guy clears his throat politely, and when Monty looks up, the guy is smiling, clearly amused. “Hi,” he says.

“Hi,” Monty says back, feeling his cheeks flushing. “Monty Green.”

“Nathan Miller,” He says. It’s a nice name to go with a nice face, Monty thinks. Nathan Miller extends a hand, “Everybody calls me Miller, but you can call me Nathan.”

Monty shakes his hand, “It’s nice to meet you.” Monty smiles; he seems nice, which takes off a little of the edge from the fact that he has to kiss a random stranger. Which reminds him, “So, how’d you get roped into this?”

“I owed Bellamy a favor,” Nathan points to the guy bantering with Clarke, “And he’s cashing it in now. What about you?”

Monty sighs, “Clarke, the director, gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn’t say no.”

“You mean, you weren’t excited for a chance to make out with strangers?” Nathan says with mock seriousness.

Monty laughs softly, “Actually,” he draws out, “I actually haven’t had my first kiss yet, so…” A kiss is just two lips meeting, Monty knows that, and he’s mature enough to not be embarrassed by his “unkissed” status, but sure, it would have been nice if—

“You didn’t want your first to be with someone special?” Nathan asks, shoving his hands in his pocket.

“Hey,” Monty chastises, “Don’t sell yourself too short. I’m sure you’re very special.”

And then, Nathan gives him this slow smile that’s got Monty running a hand through his hair in nervousness. What does he do with his hands? What about tongue? What about—

“Alright, Monty. Miller.” Clarke nods at them, interrupting his sudden internal panic, “We’re about ready to start.”

Nathan looks away from Clarke and nods at Monty, “You ready?”

“Y-yeah,” He stutters, “I just don’t know what to do? Do we just go for it? What do I do with my hands?” Monty feels like a fool, waving his hands around in front of him.

Nathan walks up to him, moving until there’s barely any space between them, “Here, give me your hands.” Nathan offers both his hands, and Monty places his hands in them. Monty watches as Nathan places Monty’s hands on his waist, while Nathan places his hands on Monty’s shoulder, “Good?” he asks.

Monty nods. Nathan smiles, reassuringly, “Great. Okay,” he licks his lips, and maybe Monty’s not the only one nervous.

“Nervous?”

Nathan shrugs, “It’s your first kiss. I feel like I have to step my game up.” With that, Nathan cups Monty’s cheek and leans forward, pressing his lips to Monty’s.

The first word that Monty would use to describe what was happening was weird. His mouth’s only ever been used for eating, and well, this was different. Second word was warm, then soft; Monty’s hands tightened its grip on Nathan’s shirt, and stood on his tip toes to press closer.

It’s easy to forget that they’re in front of a camera, that they’re doing this for a “kiss a stranger” challenge. Monty’s lost to the softness of Nathan’s lips, as it moves against his. He tastes like coffee, and there’s another word for this: delicious. Monty tilts his head (same way he’s seen people do it in movies) and his nose bumps into Nathan’s, “Oops.”

Nathan only chuckles, bumps his nose affectionately against Monty’s (an honest-to-God nose boop), and captures Monty’s mouth into a kiss again. This time Monty knows what to expect and eagerly kisses back. Nathan’s hand moves to run through Monty’s hair and it feels so, so good. 

At some point, Monty remembers that he has to breathe. When he moves to pull away, Nathan gives him one last kiss, sucking on Monty’s bottom lip as he pulls away as well.

Monty stares at Nathan in a daze. Nathan’s licking his lips, and all Monty can think about is, wow, I wanna keep kissing him.

It’s Clarke that breaks him out of his daze “Alright, guys! Thanks for participating in my project.”

Monty turns to Clarke, smiles, then turns back to Nathan, who’s scratching his cheek. They catch each other’s eyes and share a smile. “Ah, yeah,” Monty says to Clarke, “No problem.”

Nathan nods, “Hope you ace it.”

Monty suddenly doesn’t know what to do, so he starts walking away, deflating slightly, thinking that that was it. But he feels Nathan grab ahold of his hand, “Hey, are you leaving already?”

“Um, yes?” Monty says, unsure.

“Umm,” Nathan starts, “did you have plans already? Because if not, maybe, if you want to, we can go get coffee?”

“No, yeah!” Monty answers, a little but too fast, “I mean, yes. Yes, we can go get coffee.” He hopes he doesn’t sound too eager, but from the looks of it, Nathan only seems encouraged by it. 

Nathan’s trying to stifle a grin that only keeps widening, “Okay,” then without letting go of Monty’s hand, starts walking, “I know just the place.”

—

outtakes?? is that what they are called??

later, monty finds himself under nathan miller on said nathan miller’s bed.

“so, on a scale of 1-10, how good was your first kiss?”

“are you asking for feedback??”

“i just wanna know.”

“well…i couldn’t say?? as a science major, i have to gather more data before i can rank how good your kissing skills are.”

“ah.”

“what’s that ‘ah’ for?”

“i’d say it was good enough for you to keep coming back.”

monty shrugs, “where is the lie? but still,” nathan lets himself be rolled onto his back, “i think you need to kiss me more so i can ascertain where you really are on the scale.”

nathan’s only answer is to drag monty down to kiss him.


End file.
